With the proliferation of cell phones and portable music devices, many personal portable sound speaker systems (e.g., headphones, earphones, etc.) have been developed that allow the user to participate in relatively vigorous activities (e.g., sports) while listening to their devices and largely block out other environment noises. In some environments however, personal sound systems that exclude or otherwise prevent a user from clearly hearing surrounding sounds can be undesirable. For example, while riding a bicycle or jogging on a street, there may be safety issues with not being able to hear traffic. In fact, many organized road race events do not permit competitors to wear any kind of device that is inserted into, covers, or contacts the competitor's ears. For example, the Official Rules and Regulations for the “Reach the Beach Relay” held annually in New Hampshire includes Rule No. 11.13 which specifies “the use of any type of earphone in the ear of the runner” is not permitted at any time during the race. Thus, what is needed is a personal sound system that allows users to enjoy music or communicate on a cell phone while not blocking out other environment sounds.